


Mending Mjolnir

by therikkinainen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, I am a fic writing virgin, Loki may seem to be a bit OOC, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sort Of, Sort of like 'a day in the life of' but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therikkinainen/pseuds/therikkinainen
Summary: Between the time that Hela destroyed his hammer and the moment the Bifrost came upon them, Loki managed to furtively cast a spell to gather the ruins of Mjolnir and hide it in some sort of pocket in space.It is Thor’s birthday in a few weeks. And Loki knows exactly what to give him. Or, rather, what to give back.





	Mending Mjolnir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel owns.
> 
> I've only ever written one fic aside from this. We will not talk about that abomination of a work. Here's to hoping this one won't be as bad. Please be gentle in fighting me.
> 
> I'm aware that Loki may seem a little bit OOC. I can form no explanation that can save myself from this shit.
> 
> Also, grammarly served as my beta. Blame her for everything.

Between the time that Hela destroyed his hammer and the moment the Bifrost came upon them, Loki managed to furtively cast a spell to gather the ruins of Mjolnir and hide it in some sort of pocket in space. He didn’t exactly know why he did it at the time. It was already demonstrated that the mighty hammer had no effect on Hela, so saving it in hopes to fix it and use it against their sister was obviously not an option.

 

After the events in Sakaar and causing Ragnarok in Asgard, Loki forgot that he had Mjolnir in safekeeping — amongst other things. They were refugees in a metal ship in space. Everything was in disarray for the Asgardians. It was up to him, Thor and Heimdall to sort it out as best as they can with their limited resources. They needed to calm the people, get supplies for food, water, clothes, and fuel. Heimdall uses his foresight to scout for non-hostile civilisations in planets they may pass along their journey to Earth. (Loki has tried to convince Thor to find a new planet instead and settle there but Thor, for his own unknown reasons, cannot be swayed.) And Thor, despite his big heart and strong will that would factor in for being a good king, didn’t really have much of an experience when it came to politics and trading. So it was up to Loki and his silver tongue to deal with foreign planets. He made sure that they were getting good quality products — if not the best — for a fair— if not a low — price. It’s safe to say that Loki did his job very well. There are more supplies coming in than currency and riches coming out of the Statesman spaceship. 

 

He was aware of why he did all this, although he’ll never acknowledge it out loud. The truth was Thor’s last words in Sakaar had more effect on him than he’d like to admit. Writhing in pain on the floor after his brother had left, the only thing he could do to block the pain was to focus on something else. At first, he thought of cursing Thor as soon as they crossed paths again. Curse him for figuring out Loki’s scheme. Curse him for leaving him here, exposed and vulnerable. Then, he cursed himself for becoming predictable, at least to his brother. He thought about what he’d said: “Loki, I thought the world of you.” _Did he?_ “You’ll always be the god of mischief. But you could be so much more.” _Could he be?_ All these questions floating in his head, distracting him from the pain but causing him a headache. 

 

However, he wasn’t doing this for the sake of unpredictability. He was certainly not doing this out of the innate kindness at the bottom of his heart. He was doing this for himself. And for Thor. His brother’s words gave him hope for himself. That maybe he can finally stop running from his problems and start addressing it. With Asgard gone, he could start with a clean slate. And this big of a change does not happen over the span of minutes — or has it been hours? — he was on the floor before a big, talking rock set him free. Sometimes, Loki needs to remind himself why he’s doing this before causing mischief because he’s bored aboard the ship. Sometimes, he still bites back with snide comments when irritated. (However, he thinks he’ll never be free of his sharp tongue. And he’s definitely okay with that.) But after empty words of threat or empty refusals, he still gets up and does what is asked. Because it was Thor asking him — reminding him.

 

Thor, for his part, provides order and maintains unity inside the spaceship. He has always been loved by the Asgardian people, and his saving them from a death-hungry usurper only gave them a cause to adore him even more. He goes around the ship, making sure everyone’s needs are provided for. He tries his best to solve people’s disagreements, mostly with the help of Heimdall. And helps a lot in physical tasks like fixing the ship’s engine or carrying supplies around. But all of Thor’s work can be summed up in one word: Hope. He gives the people hope for a new and brighter future. That they can overcome this mess.

 

And as for Brunnhilde, she was better off away from the people’s superficial problems and further away from trying to trade. She was suitably in charge of training a new generation of Valkyries and Einherjar. With the help of Korg, of course.

 

It is clear that the Statesman is a very busy ship that kept Thor and Loki occupied most of the time. However, that didn’t stop them from mending their broken relationship as brothers and forming a new and stronger bond. After that overdue hug, things slowly, very slowly started to change for the better. Sharing a room and sleeping in the same bed was definitely a factor. The lack of physical walls between them did help in taking down their own mental walls, albeit more so Loki’s than Thor’s.

 

One night, — or was it day? You can’t really tell in space — after hours of working and convincing a planet’s merchant that seven large tanks of fuel do not fucking cost three women — “We trade whatever remaining coins we have and other valuable _items_ , you fuckwit, not _people_.” — Loki collapsed face down on the bed after changing out of his clothes next to a snoozing Thor. Exhausted, he barely felt his brother’s fingers knead his bare shoulders. He didn’t have control of the soft moan that escaped his lips as Thor continued to work down his back.

 

“How was the marketplace, brother?”, Thor had asked.

 

“I thought you to be asleep”

 

“I was.” Thor then started working and pressing down on his lower back which felt amazing to Loki, who gave another moan as a reaction to Thor’s hands and statement.

 

“I got us fuel to last another sixteen weeks.”, he replied, shifting his head to the right so he was resting on his cheek. He recounted to Thor the merchant’s attempt to acquire Asgardian women and how he persuaded him to settle with taking seven very expensive gold necklaces handcrafted in Vanaheim. “Although, I think the beast standing behind me had more a doing than my words in changing his mind”

 

“Banner?”, Thor asked. He then started rubbing circles over his shoulder blades.

 

“Yes.” Loki agreed. “Oh, right there.”, he then urged Thor. It had been too long since the last time his brother had relieved his muscles like this. Despite Thor’s rough, calloused hands, he does know how to give a damn good massage. 

 

Thor chuckled in amusement. It was rare to see Loki as open as this and he knew better than to make a remark that will make his brother crawl right back in his shell. Everything isn’t fixed between them but they have come this far. And he wasn’t about to cause a setback. 

 

“Heimdall thought it best he come along. He says the beast staying cooped up in the ship will not have a good outcome.”, Loki continued. “I might bring him along more often. His presence makes trading easier.”

 

“I imagine it would. We wouldn’t want you coming back tired.” 

 

“As long as I come back to more of this,” Loki said. “I don’t mind.”

 

Thor smiled at that. It’s not every day that he gets to see this side of his brother that so readily admits that he indulges in his massages. Perhaps exhaustion puts a respite to Loki’s otherwise enclosed demeanour. He almost wishes Loki is always tired, but he knows he cannot achieve to see his brother’s other side through this.

 

After a few minutes, Thor finished kneading his fingers and settled next to his brother, facing him. Loki’s face did look worn out. His face was more gaunt, a little bit thinner and a little bit pale. The bags under his eyes were evidence of how much he’d been pushing himself. Trading requires a lot of mental work and persuasion than Thor originally thought. And earlier that week, a number of workers were injured while trying to fix a broken engine when it overheated and caused a small explosion. To Loki’s chagrin, Thor insisted he assist in healing them by using the words “you’re experienced in the skill of healing, brother”, “the people will appreciate you more for this, brother”, and “Mother was a great healer, she would be proud, brother”. The last one was a bit of a low blow for Thor, he admits, but it did convince Loki. And now he saw the toll it has taken his brother. He exerted his magic and spent a majority of the past week walking around the planet looking for suitable supplies for their people. Thor could not be more thankful. He’s well aware that Loki is doing a lot more work than he is at the moment. He made a mental note to accompany Loki next time to try and learn, so he could lighten the responsibility of his brother at the very least.

 

Loki is not happy with the loss of Thor’s touch. He opens his eyes and frowns at him. “You stopped.”, he complained.

 

Thor gave him a fond smile instead of replying, gazing into his eyes a few seconds too long, before reaching up and smoothing the creases between his eyes. His touch so delicate against his face. Thor’s expression was a mix of adoration and fondness, something Loki wasn’t used to because adoration and fondness are two things that aren’t supposed to be associated with him. But there was something else in Thor’s eyes; behind those deep blue orbs is something he can’t quite pick up on. It was those two words and a lot more.

 

“Thor— ”, Loki started but was cut off when Thor surged forward and pressed his lips against his. Confused, he remained very, very still. Thor’s lips were warm and wet and everything Loki had been desiring for but something that he never thought possible.

 

This act would soon further mend their broken relationship. Not immediately, of course. Loki would hide from him for a few nights after, leaving a hurt Thor in their quarters. Knowing he cannot avoid him forever and that he was doing the exact opposite of what he’s been aiming to do — to nor run from problems — he would come back and knock on their door. To apologise. To finally talk it out, not just after days but after millenniums of him blocking Thor out. That night would be excruciatingly long and tedious but necessary and it would end with more than just a kiss, which is more than Loki had hoped for.

 

\- - - - 

 

It is Thor’s birthday in a few weeks. And Loki knows exactly what to give him. Or, rather, what to give back.

 

On the night of his birthday, he patiently waited in bed for Thor to finish his rounds in the ship. It has been two months since they stopped at a planet. Heimdall foresees that they won’t encounter another civilisation for at least another two months. Thor had been worried that being cooped up in the ship with little to do will drive Loki to boredom and in turn, prompt him to start causing mischief for his entertainment. Unbeknownst to him, Loki has been keeping himself occupied with Mjolnir.

 

He originally planned on piecing the broken hammer back by himself before presenting into Thor as a gift. However, he reckons he started a tad bit too late as he’s only put together the top surface of Mjolnir, using his magic to make the broken chunks stick. He occupied himself with this whenever Thor was away doing whatever kingly things he did on the ship. It was very frustrating, Loki thought, piecing a three-dimensional puzzle of a hammer. But he found some sort of release whenever he conjured the hammer from its hiding place. Initially, Loki thought he wouldn’t have been able to lift the pieces, thinking that if he was not worthy to lift it as a whole, it would be the same despite it having fallen apart. However, that was fortunately not the case. He knows that the chances of the hammer's magic returning is slim to nothing, but he hopes that the gesture will be enough.

 

He tries to read a book while awaiting Thor but soon realises he’s spent about ten minutes on the same page. Not long after, the king enters their quarters, giving Loki a quick peck on the lips before taking off his armoured clothes for the day. “How did you spend your birthday today, my king?”, Loki teases casually, watching the muscles on Thor’s back move as he takes off his undershirt. Red fingernail marks were still visible and angrily raised, a remnant of Loki’s earlier gift to Thor that morning. He smiles at his handiwork.

 

“The usual rounds.”, Thor replies, wiping his sweaty face with a clean towel. “I spent the last hours with Korg training the Einherjar. Tomorrow night I will be with the Valkyries with Brun.”

 

“Sounds dull.”, Loki remarks.

 

Thor gives him a look. It's an understatement to say that his brother and Brunnhilde don't get a long. “The Valkyries could really learn a lot from your fighting skills.”

 

“Then Brunnhilde will have to ask me herself.”, Loki snaps. “Not through you.”

 

The blond concedes, not wanting to rile the god mischief up. He knows the bad blood between them has not yet settled. “I shall tell her, then.”

 

Thor crawls across the sheets and over to Loki, showering him with kisses once again. Loki puts his book aside and fervidly returns them. His lover then started to move down his jaw and neck. Sucking and pulling, hoping to get another round of his earlier gift. But the younger god had something else to give.

 

“Thor, let up.”, he whispers. He does pull away but gazes into Loki’s eyes as if asking what is wrong. “I told you I have another gift. This is not it.” Thor pouts. “Do not try that on me. I have a feeling you will like this particular gift more.”

 

“Brother, no gift can match you underneath me, moaning my name, as I thrust into you.”, Thor tries to persuade Loki by pressing soft kisses along his jawline. 

 

_Tempting_ , Loki thinks. But he has put far too much time and effort into putting that damned hammer back. He reluctantly pushes Thor off him, receiving another pout, and beckons him to follow him to the floor.

 

Sitting at the foot of their bed, facing each other, Loki focuses his magic to summon his work in progress. 

 

“Loki, what is this game you’re— ”

 

Mjolnir appears out of thin air in between them.

 

A portion of it has already been put back together, the cracks in between have a faint green glow. He believed that Mjolnir was lost to him forever. That someone had probably come across the remains in Norway. But seeing it before his eyes brings tears to surface. Thor’s heart warms at the thought that Loki took his time and effort in putting this together.

“How?”, he asks softly. Picking up a piece, delicately examining it. It saddens him that the familiar hum of Mjolnir was no longer present. The heartache it brought him was short-lived as he sensed a different thrum of magic flowing through the broken relic. Loki’s magic. 

 

“I took it right before the Bifrost came upon us.”, he says softly. He grabs a piece he’s been eyeing, avoiding Thor’s gaze, before placing it over a jagged edge from the portion already done. The hammer gives a subtle hum as Loki’s magic pieces it together. “I wanted to finish it before giving it to you but I am guessing this will have to do.”

 

“Loki, thank you.” Thor lifts his brother’s chin before kissing him. It was an awkward position, his back stretches across the space between them and his free arm grabs the edge of the bed for support. Thor does not think words can express how thankful he is for this gift. It was absolutely perfect. He is well aware that Mjolnir may never answer to his call again, but Loki has done more than he could ask for. “I do not know how to express my gratitude. I have no words left in me that can describe the joy I am feeling right at this moment." 

 

Loki possibly gives Thor the shyest look he did not think him capable of. Despite their differences in the past, a thing they had in common was pride and their will to remain confident. His green eyes never leaving him though, Loki licks his lips before clearing his throat. “Perhaps helping me rebuild your gift is a good start.”, he suggests.

 

Thor smiles brightly, and Loki swears the room grows warmer and brighter. “Aye, brother.”

 

They both pick up pieces from each side and start mending the hammer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you not? Leave a comment. 
> 
> this is my shameless attempt on putting [my tumblr](https://riourban.tumblr.com) out there. (Might be a bad idea.)
> 
> come harass me.
> 
> it's a joke. dont.
> 
> *update: i'm a bit late in noticing that i didn't disclose that mjolnir has a 0.02% chance of working again. so i just added two sentences. no one got hurt, story is still the same.


End file.
